1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, a radio base station, a mobile station, and a channel transmission control method and a channel transmission control program.
2. Related Background Art
In the mobile communication systems, there has been a tendency toward lower power
consumption of mobile stations in connection with realization of fast transmission. For this reason, there was the known technology of effecting battery saving at mobile stations, by noting that data is intermittently (burstlike) transmitted in packet communication and by letting the mobile stations intermittently receive control signals from a radio base station (intermittent reception) in periods of transmitting or receiving no data between transmission timings of packet (e.g., cf. Non-patent Document 1).
In this Non-patent Document 1, three states of the mobile stations are set: a state in communication (active mode), a state of no communication (idle mode), and a state of effecting battery saving even in the active mode (battery saving mode: BSM). Two types of packets are set: real time packet and non real time packet; and two types of transmission forms are also set: real time transmission and non real time transmission. A permissible delay time for packet is define-d according to either of the transmission forms (a packet is discarded after the passage of the delay time), and a transition timing into BSM and an intermittent reception period at the mobile stations are defined according to the delay time.
Also disclosed was PDC (Personal Digital Cellular: digital automobile telephone system) having a subframe of a 3-slot configuration, assigning one predetermined slot out of the three slots for transmission of control signal, and configuring a system in time division (e.g., cf. Non-patent Document 2).
There was also another known technology in a mobile communication system in which a base station transmitted a termination control channel having grouped slots to each of grouped mobile stations and in which each mobile station was able to intermittently receive a slot containing termination information of a group of its own, wherein there were provided a plurality of intermittent reception modes with different transmission intervals of the slot containing the termination information (e.g., cf. Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there was still another known technology in which a base station transmitted an indicator for notifying a mobile station of the presence/absence of termination, in a paging channel to each of grouped mobile stations and in which only when a mobile station in a standby state was notified of termination by an indicator, it received the paging channel in a radio frame on a common channel corresponding to the indicator (e.g., cf. Non-patent Document 3).
[Non-patent Document 1] Adaptive battery saving control methods in multimedia radio packet communications, Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Information Network Study Group, March 2002
[Non-patent Document 2] Digital Automobile Telephone System Standards ARIB RCR-STD-27H version
[Non-patent Document 3] W-CDMA mobile telecommunications systems, p114, published by Maruzen
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-75528